Gone With The Wind
by The-Mexican-Ninja
Summary: Aia is the only Daughter of Haku and Chihiro What happens in the Bath House with a small 5 year old Running around who hates to be inside and an Old Witch Hunting around For her thursting for her and her Fathers power?  DISCONTINUED UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

Ok, This is just a Small Type up of the Story that's about to come, I'm more or less Gunna start Writing this next week.

Anyway Enjoy for now~

TheMexicanNinja~

-

The Small girl Ran down the long hall of the large bath house, Her short dark green hair bounced with every step she took, when she stopped and looked around the corner making sure the older Dark green haired man wan not around she took off agen going farther and farther down all the steps and levels of the bath house.

"Aia!"

The small girl halted to a stop her dark green hair falling around her Dark brown eyes.

"What are you doing down here? I thought your father wanted you t stay up stairs today.."

Aia looked at Rin smiling lightly,

"I..Uhh…Was going for a walk…!"

"A Walk? More like a Sprint!"

"Rin! Please don't tell daddy! It gets really boring and stuffy up there! Besides! Daddy said we were gunna go flying today and I want to know when!"

"Ohh so he's the one hiding from you?"

"Yea…"

"Well…Where's your mom?"

"I don't know…Somewhere around here I'm sure.."

"Well…I wont tell, But you owe me."

"Ok!"

With that the small girl ran off once agen heading lower and lower threw the floors, Eventually she reached the bottom and headed tourds the large Red door, she quickly ran out and slipped beside a small red door about her size, she quickly slipped inside ran into the large field of pink blue and yellow flowers, she inhaled deeply and smiled falling back into them closing her eyes.

"I wish daddy would let me come out more…I don't think there's anything Dangerous out here…"

She then yawned and started to doze off for who knows how long, when she opened her eyes agen instead of the sky being Bright blue it was now bright blue fading into Bright pink. Aia quickly jumped to her feet and started running back tourds the bath house, she fell half way there and yelped when she saw some kind of black slime wrapped around her ankle, she quickly kicked off her sandal and ran back into the bathhouse and headed tourds one of the Large Elevators to head back up stairs but someone quickly grabbed her holding her under their large arm, Aia squeaked and looked up seeing long green hair.

_**she knew she was in trouble.**_

  
"Aia, might I ask Why you were running back..Inside…?"

"W..Well..i…I was looking for you?"

Haku let out a deep sigh and looked down at the small girl.

"Aia…I told you to stay up stairs today…"

"I know…but I couldn't help it…I got bored…and you said we would go flying today.."

"Yes, if I had some time.."

Haku lightly took the small girl from under his arm and held her up so she could look at him.

"Chihiro has been looking for you all day…"

"I'm sorry! I wont leave agen…I only went outside…it was so nice out…and the wind felt good."

"I know, but I don't want you going outside alone…I want me or your mother with you, Or Rin.."

"I know…I'm sorry…"

Haku looked down at his daughter and smiled lightly, She was too much like her mother, But he had to be strict with her, With Yubaaba Around..

-  
Ok this is a small story I started a long time ago and just got to writing, this is just a tiny start up, I'm more occupied with my other Story at the moment but I'm gunna be writing this one as well now.

Aia is Haku's 5 year old daughter, with of course Chihiro, They run the bath house now, After Haku kicked Yubaaba out and returned for Chihiro.

Aia's info

Name: Aia

Age: 5

Sex: Female

Hair: Short Dark Green Hair

Eyes: Dark Brown

Dress: A Soft Blue Kimono Outlined in a Soft Green and Pink

Ect: Aia is smart for her age, she is always up to something and Never likes to be inside, She is of course part Dragon and she can Change into one like her father, they both look alike as well, she has White Scails and Soft green fur. Every chance she gets she love to go fly with Haku, but she doesn't get to as much as she wants to..


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, This is the first Real Chapter of the Fic, Soo Review and Enjoy~

~The Mexican Ninja

Ohh, By the way,

This, is Regular Talking

_This Is what they hear in there heads._

* * *

Aia sighed boredly standing on the Deck on the top floor of the large bath house, Looking out at the large sea in front of her closing her eyes as the salty wind blew threw her hair, Opening her eyes agen she reached out feeling the warm wind on her hand, She loved being outside, She hated being Cooped up on the top floor of the bath house all the time, and she always was. All she wanted to do was fly, Or go outside, or at the most go down a few floors. Sighing once more Aia fell from her toes and looked back into the dark room she was so use to, the fire place was lit a bright orange color from the small fire. Chihiro and Haku were nowhere to be seen, looking back into the dark room she looked around to make sure no one was there, She then walked back to the deck and closed her eyes relaxing her body, Feeling the wind rush threw her body, She could feel her body slowly Grow longer, Slimmer and lighter letting out a long breath she felt her teeth sharpen and her body change.

_**She was Turning Dragon**_But suddenly she heard a door shut making her jump and fall face first on the Deck, Back in her human body.

"Oww…"

"Aia? What are you doing…?"

"N..Nothing, just looking at the Water Again.."

Aia looked up seeing her mother standing in the door way, Her long brown hair tied in a pony tail, like always, her Light green shirt hung to lose for her small body over white pants.

"Your father is looking for you…"

"Really?"

Chihiro smiled and nodded pointing to the roof.

"He's Waiting for you up stairs."

Aia just smiled and nodded running past Chihiro and threw the large door that lead to the living Section of the top floor. Aia ran past the long hallway that lead to most of the bath house and walked to a small door farther down, after closing the small door she quickly ran up the stairs and stopped once she reached the top, when she looked into the room it was all bright orange, Painted by the sun, but she picked out the only tall dark figure with long Dark green hair, quietly she walked through the to large room and stopped next to his side.

"Do…you finally have some time..?"

Haku looked down at Aia and smiled lightly ruffling her short hair.

"Today I do."

Aia then sadly looked down looking out at the large Sea.

"Were only going cuz you have to leave again…"

"It's only for a few days Aia, 3 tops…"

"I know…But I don't like it when you leave…"

" I know…but let's not think about that right now, Let's just go out. Ok?"

Aia looked back at Haku and smiled lightly, Haku smirked and quickly shifted into his Dragon form and leaned his head down Waiting for Aia to climb on, she did so as Haku then took off into the air, Once they were far up in the sky Aia sat up from her spot on Haku's neck and stretched reaching her arms out into the endless sky, She loves the feeling of knowing there was no Roof above her head. Suddenly Haku spun making Aia fly off his back and fall a bit till Haku caught her by her arms.

_"Ready to try again?"_"Yea…I was Practicing earlier."

_"Good, Now show me.."_

Aia nodded and closed her eyes relaxing her body like before, she felt the warm air run threw her body, She could slowly feel her body Grow longer, Slimmer and lighter letting out a long breath she felt her teeth sharpen and her body change.

_"Good…Now Open your Eyes….and Fly.."_Haku then let her go making Aia's eyes snap open, When she glanced down all she was the Long bright orange sea under her, Smiling to herself she flew around Haku a few times then sped off ahead of him, she stopped and turned to look back at Haku, when she did she could see the happiness in his eyes, Turning back to look at the open sky she then stopped, Off in the distance she could see what looked like a large flock of birds. But they were smaller…and faster. Hearing Haku's loud grow come from behind her she hovered there for a moment, wind just blowing threw her Soft fur. The group of small white things grew closer and closer, Heading right for the both of them, then something quickly sliced through the air slicing a long mark on Aia cheek, she growled and whipped around wha'll more and more went at her when she looked up she noticed it was those small white things she thought were so far away, Haku growled louder and quickly dashed to Aia grabbing her with his mouth holding her and flying away as an adult Dragon would, when she looked behind him she noticed the swarm was fallowing them, and fast. Shaking lightly she looked back up at Haku who was more or less more pissed than Ever. Once agen the fly was renewed.

_"Hold your Breath!"_Quickly doing as she was told Haku dived under the water moving faster than in the air, when they emerged Haku quickly flew to the roof and threw the small door they once Exited, Aia slid to the floor Returning to her human form as did Haku who ran back and shut the door locking it just in Enough time for hundreds of the small paper like things to smack agenst the door.

"W…what were those?"

"Nothing you need to worry about….I'm sorry Aia but I don't think you can go out and fly for awhile…"

"But Dadd-"

"No Buts Aia, I'm sorry.."

Growling lightly Aia stormed down the stairs and back down the dark halls back to the room where her mother Awaited.

_**

* * *

I Know short, I'm sorry i just wanted to get a Chapter up tonight, Plz Review 3**__**  
**_


End file.
